Adelram Vestra (FAU)
"Pick your lane, I'm coming for you Arcea." -Adelram Vestra Adelram Vestra is a former protagonist in the Fantasy: Alternate Universe continuity. Formerly known as Adam Carter, Adelram Vestra was born after a serious of events within his timeline and universe caused his involvement in the voluntary, and involuntary deaths of his companions, including main characters such as Silavet Vetouno, Pua Hamlick, and Eridian. Personality Before being fucked over by a bunch of child Gods, Adelram was a pretty sarcastic guy. He never took anything seriously, and liked to poke fun at others because of their flaws, holding back no punches either. Due to that he was often viewed as a jackass by society, which was fine by him. He honestly didn't care. After being fucked over by a bunch of child Gods, Adelram cleaned his act up, and became more honest and reasonable, and thankfully mature as well. He still cracked jokes and use his charm to push things that he wanted, but in the end he had to chance in order to survive the bullshit ordeal he was put in. History Before Fantasy Before his entire world turned upside down, Adelram Vestra went by the commonplace name known as Adam Carter, being that he was once from the New Horizon universe, and in his timeline actually replaced that universe's Silavet Kitomyia as the sarcastic, self proclaimed edgelord who dual wielded and did everything on his own because people are, accoridng to him,"Self loathing assholes with their fingers up their ***". During his time before breaking inter-dimensional laws, Adam reluctantly worked with the group from Sentora in order to defeat Carventer, Mr. Teacher, and their plan to clone a super solider army off of the unique traits of each of their 'students' which were actually being used as cloning material via 'blood drives' for the sick and injured. Adam would get his first taste of actual death during the fight against Giratina in the Distortion World where he would be forced to sacrifice himself in order to buy time for (NH-AU) Yorlam to move in and finish her befriending session without being blown away. This is also when Adam first found out how his respawn tokens worked. After Sentora, Adam went into a early retirement from fighting legendary Pokemon and playing checkers against Zeraora in order to gain a electrical attribute. He ended up setting down in a nice little place in Hoenn with his sister Alice Carter, who was in the area because she was attending school at Stone University. During this time Adam would begin to dive into the lootbox he was given by Jirachi after being indecisive about what wish he wanted. The following items are some of the things be managed to pull out of the loot box. * The Wheel of Power - Capable of having all three rings attach to the right forearm of the user, and when triggered will cause all three rings to expand and rotate around the users arm, and will fire a blast of energy relating to the realm that is locked in. Quantum force is capable of ripping apart time and space. Takes one minute to fully charge, and at ten seconds before launch, alarms will start to go off from the rings, as if they are coming from speakers. * Eradicator - A black sword with a engraving of H on the side of the handle, this weapon is used by Adam Carter and/or Adelram Vestra. It is capable of breaking defenses with a power kinetic strike that builds up in the weapon the more it is used. Additionally, if the user is frustrated, or just starts to yell a lot while throwing their sword around, it increases in power. * Respawn Tokens - A item that looks more like a coin then anything, they first appeared in World and appeared again for Adam Carter via the loot box. Keeping the coin in a person will allow them to respawn in a safe location after dying. After respawning, that coin will vanish. Along with this items, Adam Carter also obtained multiple items from SRBS for his birthday, including a newly created Reverb, all of the Accelechargers, and the ability to create tracks like an Acceleron. He wasn't given the ability to float or have his voice echo however. He was capable of doing that on his own. All of this came to a end however when he accidentally broke a multidimensional law with the loot box, and was caught red handed by a newly Goddess'd Yorlam and a much more mature SRBS. This is when everything when from tardy, to retardy for him. Fantasy World: "Hell on Earth" Adam's involvement with being teleported into a world that wasn't his own while also leaving behind his sister and friends because he broke a law he didn't know about was far from exciting, and he tried to punch SRBS over it. That didn't work, and as punishment he, and a unfortunate Silavet were thrown into the Fantasy World. When Adam came to, he found out that he had been stripped of nearly all of his powers, given the finger by SRBS by locking his cortex abilities by 90%, and took away all of his equipment besides Eradicator. However, what made it worse was that Yorlam and SRBS thought it would be funny to make (AU) Silavet a cat girl in order to torment Adam further. Both Silavet and Adam agreed that the gods had just fucked them over for a laugh, and they hated them for it. Over the next year Adam Carter would be faced with many challenges, experience new things he had never had to deal with, and face the reality of beings more powerful than him killing him, or watching him die while smiling. Here are some of the notable events that took place. * Adam learned the native language that the Vesperian people spoke in a matter of days thanks to Silavet's help, and he considered what he did a massive achievement. * Managed to defuse a 200 year war between a village of Amazon people, and a group of pioneers moving further west, out from Port Achilles. He was nicknamed 'The Defuser' by Silavet afterwards. * Defeated a massive tree monster in Gordian's Swamp even after having being heavily tainted with corruption and in a state of quickly dying. Even through real pain, Adelram found that his will to protect his friends was stronger then he even first thought. He was later cleansed by Akuma and spent thirteen days recovering. * Adam's first death occurred after being betrayed by both Micheal Khuha, Rana, Nathan Vista, and Zisk after a bounty was placed on them because they were framed. He was killed by having his spine split in half after he was impaled by a rock after falling down a mountain. He was also unable to properly respawn thanks to SRBS's involvement. He grew a hatred for SRBS after that day. * Survived the unbearable torment of being incarnated as a fox boy, having to rely on Silavet's physical and mental support to keep himself from blowing his brains out. It ended up strengthening his character, and his resolve. He considered it a 'necessary yet retarded' step forward. * Adam's second death occurred when he was kidnapped by a group of demi-human poachers, where he in his fox boy form was made a slave, put on the market, and over the next month was tortured to death by a cruel slave owner who had done this to hundreds of demi-humans in the past. * Adam was reincarnated of Cody Vestri from Stellardawn. He ended up being able to use the Riot Helmet he was so famous for to hide his identity whenever he felt needed, especially when he took his first steps down the dark path of a villain when he, along with Pua and Silavet's help, burnt an entire city to the ground by baiting a dragon into the city. Adam did save the surviving demi-humans who he had grown a tolerance for since his time being one. * By chance, Adam would try his luck with some of the other people who were placed under a bounty in order to join forces. This would work out and he would expand his group of companions with the introduction of Vating, Eridian, Heckling, and Akuma. * Adam would travel to Vendera in order to reactive the Atlas Corporation beacon along with Vating, Silavet, and Eridian. He ended up being able to upgrade his weapons using some kind of "SCP" machine found deep underneath the building. He also managed to unlock his cortex, along with Silavet's. * Adam's third death would involve sacrificing himself by having a group of three Osprey Gunners follow him through a portal that led into the edge of a black hole's event horizon. Even though he never was able to see the faces of the beings chasing him, he knew that at the very least, he got rid of some annoying furries. * Adam would then reincarnate into a version very similar to himself in the past, which was fine by him as he found that the Guardians had taken over Condor and were using the Vesperian Army to hunt them down. * Taking a chance, Adam would have the group go to Valyria on the USS Laffey in order to find Pua's village, and maybe a place to hideout for a while. This would be a mistake. The mistake was that they were being followed. Being followed meant they were found. Adam watched his world crumble as the Guardians ambushed him and his friends in the hometown village on Valyria, where he, and everyone he knew died, having their deaths being led by Micheal Khuha, his former friend. He respawned in a frozen wasteland with nobody around to help him. He was alone. Again. Except this time, he couldn't act edgy for fun, and have other people notice. This time it was for real, and for the first time in his life, Adam went from being a sarcastic and rude guy to a angry young adult with the power of Thor. Adelram Vestra was born. Current Adelram's story currently has him reuniting with her recently Synthesis Ritual cleaned sister Alice "Helix" Carter, and a young white haired girl named Felwinter who is also a recently cured Guardian. He has taken a vow never to let his family (Felwinter and Alice) be harmed again, and that all of the Gods, Yorlam, SRBS, etc, would pay for making him suffer, and do nothing when he suffered a lifetime worth of pain just because they didn't feel like giving him guidance over his friends. Adelram's story advances in Fantasy: Alternate Universe, where his story of revenge continues.